


A vida secreta das borboletas

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Lu Han (EXO), Omega Park Chanyeol, Romance, Tragedy, omegakim, repostagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Kim Minseok é um ômega que depois da morte da mãe, é mandado para a casa do único parente vivo, o alfa Do Kyungsoo. E entre altos e baixos, ambos precisam aprender como ser uma família novamente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é uma repostagem e uma reescritura. Ela foi postada originalmente no social spirit, mas devido ao meu banimento, ela acabou sendo excluída. E depois de muitos dias pensando, eu resolvi reescrever a fanfic e repostar aqui. Eu mantive os personagens originais e algumas coisas, mas mudei outras, como, por exemplo: o cenário. Minseok não tem mais 16 anos, como na fanfic original. Agora ele tem 19-20 anos e está ingressando na faculdade.   
> Eu espero que gostem das mudanças que fiz.   
> Boa leitura.

Minseok gostava da forma como a água da chuva caia contra o parapeito da janela, das gotas escapando para dentro do quarto e ensopando o chão de madeira. Ele gostava do jeito como o sol entrava pelas frestas do vidro quebrado, como derramava-se pelo assoalho na frente da casa e iluminava os fragmentos de vidro, fazendo-os parecer cristais. Gostava também, da forma como a porta se mantia semiaberta, a fechadura arrebentada lhe mostrando que podia sair a qualquer momento. Era uma possibilidade, a mais perigosa de todas, aquela que Minseok não gostava muito de pensar, por isso, ignorava. 

Ele gostava, para seu desprazer, da forma como o silêncio o cobria. Não afastava o frio nem a fome ou a sede, só servia para deixa-lo amortecido, cada dia mais perdido em pensamentos e medos. A respiração da mãe costumava embalar seus sonhos bons, mas depois que tudo se tornou silêncio, Minseok sequer conseguia dormir. Ele apenas permanecia, pairando um pouco acima de si mesmo, perdido em sensações que o deixavam enojado.

O sangue tinha secado a algum tempo e o cheiro que ficara para trás, mascarava o seu próprio. Talvez, fosse por isso que não conseguia se sentir, que não conseguia se tocar e admitir que estava ali, que ainda existia. Talvez, fosse por isso que não conseguia se mexer, se arrastar até a porta e escapar.

Ele só conseguia permanecer. Se deixava afundar mais um pouco na escuridão, dia após dia, noite após noite. Em algum momento, desejava com as forças que restaram, iria desaparecer. O silêncio o faria desaparecer.


	2. Um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok acorda em um quarto de hospital depois do ataque que sofreu e precisa aprender a lidar com a sua nova realidade solitária.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu reescrevi esse capítulo e os próximos, mudei algumas coisas, como podem perceber. No original, não tinha muito sobre o que aconteceu com os agressores do Minseok, então decidi inserir essa informação aqui.

Minseok sonhou com nuvens branquíssimas, um céu tão azul que doía os olhos. Sonhou com a mãe, com o cheiro do seu perfume, com o som da sua risada, com a maciez das suas mãos... Sonhou com o cheiro de terra e mato, almíscar puro e insuportável. Sonhou com o gosto de suor, ácido contra sua língua. Sonhou com alguém que se erguia acima dele, forma disforme, cabeça e mãos escondidos nas sombras, voz quebradiça que doía ao escutar. Era um pesadelo.

Quando conseguiu focar a visão, soube que não estava em casa e muito menos vivendo dentro de um sonho. O silêncio havia sido quebrado pelo som da máquina não muito longe de si, o soro no braço não lhe deixava dúvidas sobre onde estava e mesmo que tivesse tentado se enganar, as paredes brancas faziam bem o seu trabalho em não deixa-lo esquecer. Mas foi a presença da enfermeira entrando no cômodo para verifica-lo que o fez cimentar a certeza. Estava em um hospital, no quarto de hospital.

A mulher lhe trouxe comida, tentou fazê-lo falar, mas Minseok se manteve em silêncio. A garganta doía e o peito acompanhava, e todas as vezes que fitava suas unhas quebradas sentia que uma parte sua se partia. Então, fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: permaneceu. Ficou imóvel contra a cama, fechou os olhos e forçou-se a dormir. Abraçou o silêncio com tanta força, que mesmo quando as lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto, não fez som algum. Chorar não lhe trazia nenhum tipo de alívio, mas estava tão cansado que deixou seu corpo tentar.

As noites eram mais fáceis que os dias, pois passavam mais rápido e ele sempre era deixado sozinho por mais tempo. De dia, tinha sempre que lidar com a enfermeira e o médico, a psicóloga e a polícia. O médico costumava deixa-lo em paz mais rápido e Minseok apreciava isso, contudo, o policial vinha uma vez ao dia e fazia perguntas que o garoto não respondia. A voz estava travada, perdida em algum lugar dentro de si. O colar cervical ao menos servia como desculpa para permanecer em silêncio, mas ele sabia que não teria aquilo para sempre.

— Eu sei que é difícil falar sobre isso, mas precisa me dizer alguma coisa. — homem falou. — Não posso pegar esses caras se não me falar nada. Não posso ajudar desse jeito.

Minseok olhou para baixo e fitou as unhas quebradas mais um pouco, mesmo que tentasse sabia que a voz sairia dolorosa da sua garganta e estava cansado de sentir dor. Queria ser deixado em paz, afinal não havia mais nada para ser salvo. Sua mãe estava morta e se ele fosse inteligente, deveria ter morrido junto. Colocar aqueles caras na cadeia não traria sua mãe de volta ou faria sua vida voltar ao normal. Ele ainda continuaria sentindo dor amanhã e depois de amanhã e depois...

O policial comprimiu os lábios e o fitou mais um pouco. Era um beta, Minseok sabia por conta da ausência de feromônios. Isso o deixava mais relaxado, pois por conta de tudo o que aconteceu consigo, tinha plena certeza de que não conseguiria encarar um alfa tão cedo. Ele afastou os olhos das unhas e se obrigou a fitar os olhos do policial beta, o homem empurrou na sua direção um bloco de notas e uma caneta. Não precisava falar, só precisava escrever tudo o que se lembrava sobre a aparência dos homens que o atacaram.

O Kim apanhou o bloco de notas e encarou a folha branca por mais tempo que o necessário, mas se viu segurando a caneta e começando a escrever. Buscar por justiça era o que lhe restava, ter aqueles homens presos poderia ajudá-lo a ficar em paz, a se sentir seguro.

Quando terminou, o dia já se despedia e a noite vinha para saudá-lo. O policial segurou o bloco de notas, passou os olhos rapidamente por todas as coisas que tinha escrito. Se ateria aos detalhes quando estivesse de volta ao escritório, por enquanto, era bom apenas apreciar a coragem daquele garoto ômega em relembrar tudo.

— Obrigado, Minseok. — ele curvou-se na sua direção e o ômega abaixou os olhos.

Era sempre estranho receber uma reverência de alguém mais velho.

— Você tem alguém para quem possamos contatar?

Minseok piscou os olhos, um pouco confuso e pensativo. Não lembrava-se de ninguém próximo. Não tinha conhecido o pai e desde que se lembrava, sempre havia sido ele e a mãe. Mesmo nas datas comemorativas e nas fotos de família, só havia eles dois. E agora, só havia Minseok.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação para o beta e o homem voltou a comprimir os lábios, assentiu e se afastou. Disse que faria bom uso das informações que tinha recebido, desejou melhoras e saiu do quarto sem qualquer promessa de volta. O ômega olhou em volta, fitou as paredes brancas do seu quarto, a paisagem cálida do outro lado da janela e o arranjo de flores murchas na mesinha perto da sua cama. Estava sozinho. E a constatação disso doeu mais do que os ferimentos no seu corpo.


	3. Dois

Kyungsoo, um alfa, apareceu alguns dias depois da última visita do policial no hospital. Minseok não o conhecia, mas achou extremamente familiar a forma dos seus olhos e apesar do cheiro alfa deixa-lo desconfortável e enjoado, o garoto não faz muito esforço para afastar sua presença. Ele se apresentou como um parente, um primo de terceiro grau, filho de alguém que Minseok nunca ouviu falar. Ele mostrou fotos de família para provar sua identidade e quando sentiu que o ômega estava convencido o suficiente, Kyungsoo deu seus pêsames e disse que cuidaria do velório, se Minseok não estivesse bem para fazê-lo.

O Kim o encara com olhos chorosos de gratidão, porque até aquele momento não tinha pensado sobre o que fazer quanto a isso. Tinha imaginado que teria que voltar para sua antiga casa, viver entre os escombros do que restou, limpar toda aquela sujeira e tentar criar um lar novamente. Era tudo o que menos queria e ainda tinha que lidar com o velório da mãe. Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até a polícia liberar o corpo. Então, ele concorda, porque sabia que não ia conseguir sair daquela cama de hospital a tempo. Na verdade, a ideia de sair daquele quarto, o apavorava.

Kyungsoo era gentil o suficiente para nunca obriga-lo a nada, mas Minseok não consegue evitar escutar as conversas sussurradas que o primo tem com o médico. Estão sempre falando sobre si, sobre seu estado, sobre seus progressos. Os ferimentos abrandaram, mas a dor continua a aparecer e Minseok se vê chorando com mais frequência. Ele nunca fala sobre isso com ninguém, em parte porque se sente envergonhado com tamanho drama e em parte porque acredita que todos já sabem. Mas ninguém nunca o cobra nada e uma parte sua se sente grata por isso.

Os dias vão se arrastando dessa forma. É solitário, mas é tudo o que ele tem.

É somente duas semanas depois do enterro da sua mãe, que Kyungsoo aparece com uma proposta. Minseok ouve tudo em silêncio e com os olhos sempre longe da face do outro. É difícil até mesmo olhar para um alfa, mas Minseok tenta não se deixar contaminar por esses pensamentos. É por isso que diz sim ao pedido de Kyungsoo.

Ele recebe alta do hospital dois dias depois e em vez de voltar para casa, Minseok vai para o pequeno apartamento de Kyungsoo. Assim como ele, o alfa também é sozinho. E Minseok não ver problema nos dois serem sozinhos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Como isso se trata de uma repostagem, os capítulos podem vir de uma forma mais rápida. Eu tenho alguns prontos e pretendo postar uma vez na semana   
> xoxo


End file.
